


Remembering

by shenala



Series: Stucky in Lockdown [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howling commandos (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The boys think of the Howlies on VE day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky in Lockdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Remembering

They're sitting out in the backyard in the late-afternoon sun when Steve finally gives voice to the thought that's been whirring around in his head all day.

"What do you think they'd make of us?" he utters, voice trailing off to barely a whisper as Bucky turns to him with a frown.

"Who?"

Keeping his gaze on where Jussie was panting happily on the grass, Steve has to swallow twice to clear the tightness in his throat before he answers, "the howlies."

Bucky waits to see if his husband is going to add anything further, but it soon becomes clear that Steve has said all he can. Blinking away the threat of tears as his own throat constricts, Bucky looks up to the sky as he attempts an answer, "well, they'd be takin' every chance to give us both a load of shit" he pauses as Steve snorts in wry amusement, "but I reckon they'd be happy we were finally settlin' down a little bit, getting our version of a white picket fence and 2.5 kids, y'know?"

Steve hummed in agreement, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he settled more fully into his chair. 

"Why'd you ask?" Bucky enquires, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

Turning his head to smile sadly over at the brunet, Steve offered a small shrug, "it's VE day. Guess the thought just got stuck in my head. Neither of us made it to the end of the war, and the guys were still causing trouble long after it all finally ended on VJ day. Kinda got me thinkin' about how they'd see us y'know? Two old men who still look the same as we did then" he pauses to send a smirk Bucky's way "well mostly, anyway, still lookin' for the next bad guy to stop." 

Bucky lets his eyes rove over Steve's slumped form for a few moments before standing from his chair to cross the two steps to Steve's, sliding into his lap with practised ease. 

Keeping his balance with his hands on the blonde's shoulders, Bucky leans in to press a gentle kiss to Steve's brow before moving back enough to look into his eyes with a smile. "Wanna know what I think? I think Dum-Dum would want to know about the table you're building for out here, I think Jim would be giving me new recipes to try out every time we talked, Gabe would be happy to sit on the sofa and waste hours playing games with you, Monty would spend every minute he could stroking the cats, and we'd be constantly trying to keep Frenchie away from Clint so that they don't blow up the house." 

Settling himself fully onto Steve's thighs, Bucky cards a hand through his husband's unstyled hair as he continues, "I think they'd love our home, and our friends, and our family. They'd understand why we still go to work when they  _ really  _ need us, but they'd be happy that we were 80% retired and finally taking the time to relax and live our lives through more than the scope of a rifle or the trajectory of the shield. And I  know that they'd be damn proud of both of us and everythin' we've worked for since we found each other again, not running from our demons but facing them head-on, shouting down our fears like only a Howling Commando can. That's what they'd think of us."

Steve said nothing, simply staring into Bucky's eyes for a moment, ocean blue to steel grey, before nodding and allowing the corners of his mouth to tip up. "Yeah, you're probably right Buck."

Standing to grab his abandoned beer, Bucky resumed his seat on Steve, this time his back pressed against his husband's chest, before raising the bottle in salute and clinking it against Steve's as they uttered a synchronised "to the howlies." 

Their moment of remembrance was brought to a close when Bucky tipped back his head and let loose a howl, momentarily transporting Steve back to the forests of Europe when they'd all mimicked a wolf's cry, earning them their name, before he too opened his throat for a Lupinus lament. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got prompts for the boys in lockdown, let me know!  
> Stay safe y'all.
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
